My Gift (HaeHyuk)
by Aimikka Cloudy
Summary: Donghae sangat mencintai Hyukjae. Hyukjae yang suka mabuk-mabukkan, Hyukjae yang malas, Hyukjae yang tampak tidak mencintainya. Apakah pada akhirnya Donghae akan muak dan memilih pergi? Hei... ini adalah hari ulang tahun Hyukjae. Apakah dia akan mendapat kado? Atau...?/HaeHyuk/OS/RnR Please?


UCCHAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN

MY GIFT

HaeHyuk FF

* * *

Genre: Romance, Hurt Comfort(?), fluff(semoga), lil bit of Humor

* * *

Pair: HaeHyuk slight!HanChul

* * *

Warn: GAJE, typo(s), romance gagal, humor garing, alur secepat suara(?)

* * *

Happy Reading!^^

* * *

Donghae meletakkan piring terakhir yang sudah dikeringkannya bersama beberapa piring lain yang sudah dia bersihkan. Ia lalu melangkah menuju ruang tengah untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan kantornya.

Ia duduk dikarpet, lalu menyalakan laptopnya, dan mengecek emailnya. Tidak ada email apapun dari kantor ataupun teman sekantornya. Donghae hanyalah pegawai biasa, dan dia beruntung karena bisa bekerja dirumah untuk hari ini. Donghaepun membuka file document dan mulai mengetik urusan kantornya.

Baru saja dia mengetik beberapa kata, pintu depan terdengar terbuka, dan Donghae dapat mendengar suara seseorang yang sepertinya mabuk. Donghae melirik jam dinding sekilas yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, sebelum akhirnya berdiri demi menyambut kekasihnya.

"Hyuk…" panggil Donghae lembut.

"Unghh~… kau masih bangun, Haeee…?" lirih namja manis yang bernama Hyukjae dengan langkah sempoyongan karena mabuk.

Donghae buru-buru menangkap tubuh Hyukjae yang limbung dan nyaris terjatuh. "… Kau minum lagi, Hyukkie…?" tanya Donghae pelan, ada sebersit rasa sedih dihatinya, namun dia memilih untuk tidak mengutarakan keberatannya. Hei, Hyukjae sering pulang larut malam dalam keadaan mabuk. Tentu saja Hyukjae membuat Donghae khawatir. Bagaimana kalau Hyukjae yang sedang mabuk diperkosa namja lain? "Sudah kubilang terlalu banyak minum tidak baik untukmu, Hyukkie…" Donghae perlahan memapah Hyukjae menuju kamar keduanya.

Sepanjang perjalanan Hyukjae hanya menggerutu tak jelas mengenai betapa romantisnya Hangeng melamar Heechul dibar tadi. Mengatakan bahwa Heechul pasti bahagia punya kekasih seromantis Hangeng, dan betapa bagus cincin berlian yang diberikan Hangeng pada Heechul. Belum juga boneka kucing hitam besar kesukaan Heechul yang memiliki harga sangat mahal. Juga semua bunga serta cokelat yang selalu Heechul terima dari Hangeng.

Donghae hanya terdiam mendengar celotehan dan racauan Hyukjae. Hangeng memang orang kaya, tentu saja dia bisa memberikan banyak hadiah mahal untuk Heechul. Sementara Donghae? Dia hanya pegawai biasa diperusahaan kecil. Hal paling mewah yang pernah diberikan Donghae untuk Hyukjae adalah sebuah jaket kulit berharga hampir 700.000 won dan Donghae harus menghabiskan hampir seluruh tabungannya selama setahun. Bahkan Donghae harus mengurungkan niatnya untuk membeli laptop baru yang lebih bagus dari laptopnya sekarang yang sudah cukup tua.

Donghae mengira cintanya saja sudah cukup untuk Hyukjae. Ya, dia sangat mencintai Hyukjae. Dan dia rasa, selama mereka masih bisa makan maka mereka akan baik-baik saja. Tetapi sepertinya Hyukjae tidak sependapat.

"Hik… ahh… seandainya dulu aku tidak pacaran… hik… denganmu, Hae… hik… dan menerima Siwon… hik… aku pasti sudah hidup senang sekarang…"

DEG

Langkah Donghae terhenti saat mendengar racauan Hyukjae. Siwon adalah namja kaya dan tampan yang dulu tergila-gila pada Hyukjae. Tapi Hyukjae menolaknya dan lebih memilih bersama dengan Donghae.

Donghae menunduk, menyembunyikan raut wajah sedihnya, dan kembali memapah Hyukjae kekamar mereka.

Setelah sampai, ia membaringkan Hyukjae diranjang mereka, lalu menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut bercorak pisang berwarna kuning. Dielusnya surai Hyukjae dengan lembut, menatap setiap kesempurnaan diwajah Hyukjae. Kulitnya yang putih bersih, kedua mata bulatnya, hidungnya, bibir plumnya… semuanya…

Donghae tahu dia tidak pantas untuk seluruh kesempurnaan ini. Dan bahwa Hyukjae lebih pantas hidup bahagia dengan Siwon.

Tapi sungguh, Donghae tidak dapat hidup tanpa Hyukjae. Donghae sudah terlalu mencintai namja manis yang tengah tertidur ini.

Donghae tersenyum lembut. "Sabar ne, Hyukkie… aku akan berusaha…" ia mencondongkan wajahnya, dan mengecup lembut dahi Hyukjae. "… Aku akan berusaha membuatmu bahagia…"

Donghae memandang wajah Hyukjae sebentar, lalu memutuskan untuk kembali kepekerjaan kantornya. Dia punya rencana…

:

:

:

-The Next Day…

Hyukjae perlahan membuka kedua matanya, dan langsung mendapatkan denyutan menyakitkan dikepalanya. Sepertinya dia mabuk lagi semalam. Ia duduk, dan mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling. Tidak ada Donghae… padahal biasanya Donghae yang selalu membangunkannya saat dia akan berangkat kerja.

"… Hae…?" panggil Hyukjae.

Hening… tak ada balasan.

Hyukjae menengadahkan kepalanya, menarik napas berat. Berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Hangeng melamar Heechul, lalu dia pulang, dan melihat Donghae melangkah mendekatinya, setelah itu pikirannya menjadi buram. Dia tidak ingat lagi apa yang terjadi setelah itu.

"Ck… aku haus…" Hyukjae mengacak surai pirang bergaya bobnya sambil beranjak dari ranjangnya, menuju dapur.

Saat sampai didapur, ia menemukan diatas meja makan sudah ada sarapan buatan Donghae. Sepiring telur dadar dan nasi, tak lupa susu strawberry kesukaannya. Donghae memang selalu memasak dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga lain seperti mencuci dan menyapu.

Hyukjae merasa terlalu malas untuk mengerjakan semua itu. pernah suatu saat Donghae memintanya membantunya menyapu lantai rumah, tapi Hyukjae menolaknya dengan alasan ini adalah rumah Donghae, jadi harus Donghae yang membersihkannya.

Konyol memang, mengingat dia menumpang dirumah ini. Dia juga tidak memiliki pekerjaan, hanya suka pergi ke bar untuk berpesta dengan teman-temannya menggunakan uang yang diberikan Donghae. Dia sudah seperti parasit yang sangat merugikan Donghae. Dia heran kenapa Donghae tidak menendangnya keluar dari rumahnya.

Hyukjae duduk dikursi, lalu mulai menyantap sarapan yang sudah disiapkan Donghae. Setelah menghabiskan susunya, Hyukjae berdiri dan memutuskan untuk keluar rumah demi mencari udara segar.

… Dia sudah benar-benar lupa dengan kata-katanya pada Donghae tadi malam.

:

:

:

-Later…

Hyukjae merogoh saku celananya, dan mengeluarkan kunci rumah. Sedikit kesusahan mengingat dia sedang mabuk saat ini. Hari ini dia pulang larut lagi.

"Aku pulang, Haeeee…" teriaknya sambil mengunci kembali pintu rumah Donghae. Ia mengernyit saat tak mendengar balasan Donghae. "Haeeee?"

Masih hening. Hyukjae mengernyit. "Haeee?" teriaknya lagi sambil menyusuri rumah dengan sedikit sempoyongan. Kosong. Tak ada tanda-tanda Donghae didalam rumah. Hyukjae mengedikkan bahu. Mungkin saja Donghae sibuk dengan kantornya.

Hyukjae memilih untuk kembali kekamar, dan tidur. Kepalanya masih pusing akibat mabuk. Dia yakin besok dia akan melihat Donghae.

* * *

:

:

:

"_**Maaf Hyukkie, tapi aku ada urusan kantor hari ini. Jadi aku belum bisa pulang selama beberapa hari kedepan. Jangan buka pintu untuk orang asing. Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan beku dikulkas, tinggal kau panaskan. Juga ada telur jika kau ingin makan telur dadar. Hati-hati memakai kompor. Saranghaeyo."**_

:

:

:

Hyukjae menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan pesan dari Donghae. Kekasihnya itu tidak akan pulang untuk beberapa hari ini?

Hyukjae mendengus, lalu melempar ponsel pemberian Donghae itu. "Dasar ikan jahat… dia membiarkanku terlantar disini, eoh… dia kira aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya, eoh…!" Hyukjae menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Akan kutunjukkan! Aku juga bisa hidup walau tidak bersama dengannya!"

Hyukjae mulai mengomel tanpa beranjak dari kasurnya. Tapi ocehannya terhenti saat perutnya berbunyi, minta diisi.

"Aku harus sarapan…" Hyukjae memegang perut ratanya. Dia tidak pernah menyentuh dapur sebelumnya. Selalu Donghae yang memasakkan sesuatu. Well… hanya perlu memanaskannya 'kan? Hyukjae rasa itu tidak sulit!

:

:

:

Hyukjae memilih telur sebagai menu sarapannya pagi ini.

Hyukjae memecahkan telur, sedikit kesal karena banyak kulit telur yang tercampur. Ia mengambil sumpit lalu mulai memunguti satu persatu kulit telur. Setelah yakin tak ada kulit telur yang tersisa, Hyukjae menyalakan kompor, dan meletakkan wajan yang telah berisi telur diatasnya.

Hyukjae memandangi telur buatannya dengan kagum. "Sepertinya enak~! Aku memang pintar memasak~!" Hyukjae semakin giat membolak-balik telur itu.

TRIRING~

Hyukjae tersentak saat merasakan saku celananya bergetar. Ia merogoh sakunya, dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dari Heechul. Ia mengangat telepon Heechul sambil melangkah menjauhi kompor yang masih menyala.

"Yeoboseo, Heechul hyung? Apa kabarmu? Bagaimana persiapan pernikahanmu? Benarkah? Hahahah! Hangeng gege memang hebat! Lalu? Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

… Dan dia terus berbicara dengan cerianya. Melupakan keberadaan telur yang kini hendak meregang nyawa.(?)

* * *

-15 minutes later…

NGUIINGG NGUIIINGG

"Minggir!" seorang petugas pemadam kebakaran langsung masuk kedalam rumah Hyukjae saat Hyukjae membuka pintu, berlari menuju dapur dan langsung menyemprot kompor dengan selang airnya.

Hyukjae yang berpenampilan kucel/author dikejar JEWELS/ hanya bisa menonton dari jauh. Sesekali memandang kesekelilingnya dengan bingung. Kenapa ada pemadam kebakaran dirumahnya?

"Ada tetangga yang melaporkan munculnya asap dari rumah ini." Jelas seorang pemadam kebakaran lain kepada Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mengernyit. "Aku hanya sedang memasak makanan!"

"Mwo?!" kedua petugas itu melongo. "T-tapi… kenapa asapnya banyak sekali?!"

Hyukjae menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Memangnya kenapa?!"

"Tidak ada orang yang memasak makanannya sampai hangus begini!" omel petugas pemadam kebakaran yang menyemprot kompor dengan air. Menunjukkan wajan yang sudah hangus bersama dengan telur yang telah hitam pekat dengan bau tidak enak.

Hyukjae mendelik. "Berisik! Kalian menghancurkan sarapanku!" kini dia yang balik memarahi para petugas pemadam kebakaran.

"Mwo? Kau pasti tidak memperhatikan masakanmu!"

"A-ani! Aku menungguinya sedari tadi!" bantah Hyukjae berdusta. Padahal sedari tadi dia sibuk berbicara dengan Heechul dan lupa tentang masakannya.

:

:

:

Akhirnya setelah puas memarahi Hyukjae selama hampir sejam lamanya, para petugas pemadam kebakaran itu pergi. Meninggalkan Hyukjae yang merutuk kesal.

"Ini gara-gara Donghae pergi meninggalkanku! Ini semua salahnya!"

Sarapannya musnah, dan dia lapar. Bagaimana ini?!

:

:

:

Heechul melipat tangannya, dan memasang wajah tergalaknya. "… Jadi. Untuk apa aku harus memberimu uang…?" dia sedang sibuk menyiapkan rencana pernikahannya, dan Hyukjae datang tanpa ijin, dan tanpa basa-basi langsung meminta uang padanya.

Hyukjae sudah memasang wajah anak anjing terbuangnya. "Aku lapar, hyuung~…" rengeknya melas. "Dan si Donghae nyebelin itu meninggalkanku tanpa makanan sedikitpun!" dustanya. Donghae memang meninggalkannya banyak makanan, tapi percuma saja karena Hyukjae tidak tahu cara memasaknya.=_=

"Sudahlah, chagiya. Kasihan Hyukkie…" ucap Hangeng sambil menepuk pelan bahu Heechul.

Heechul menghela napas frustasi. "Hahh! Baiklah! Ambil ini! Tapi jangan ganggu aku!" Heechul memberikan beberapa lembar uang seratus ribuan pada Hyukjae, dan diterima Hyukjae dengan penuh suka cita. Lalu tanpa mendengar Hyukjae, Heechul sudah berlalu bersama seorang konsultan pernikahan.

Hyukjae mempoutkan bibirnya. Hyungnya itu memang benar-benar namja arogan dan tak memiliki hati. Dia bingung kenapa namja sebaik Hangeng mau dengan hyungnya yang serampangan itu.

"Donghae meninggalkanmu, Hyukkie?" tanya Hangeng sambil duduk disebelah Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mengangguk sambil menghitung kembali uang pemberian Heechul. "Ne, katanya dia ada pekerjaan. Dia bilang dia tidak bisa pulang untuk beberapa hari!"

Hangeng mengangguk. "Apa dia tidak meninggalkan uang ataupun makanan untukmu?"

"Tidak sama sekali!" sekali lagi Hyukjae berdusta. Sepertinya dia tidak akan mendapatkan kado dari santa Klaus pada natal tahun ini.

Heechul yang mencuri dengar pembicaraan Hyukjae dengan calon suaminya itu menyeringai. Dia sudah tahu rencana Donghae, tapi memanas-manasi Hyukjae dirasanya boleh juga. "Mungkin Donghae sudah muak denganmu, nyet~!"

Hyukjae tersentak. "Yak! Hyung! Kau mengagetkanku! Dan apa tadi kau bilang?! Hae tidak mungkin muak denganku!"

Heechul mengedikkan bahunya. "Hmph. Tapi bukannya selama ini kau hanya menyusahkannya? Kau bahkan sering membandingkannya dengan Siwon. Kau lupa ulang tahunnya tahun lalu, juga lupa hari jadi kalian berdua."

Hyukjae diam. Tidak bisa membalas, karena semua itu benar.

"Apa kau pernah memikirkan perasaannya? Tidak! Kau hanya memikirkan perasaanmu saja. Kau egois, Hyukkie ya. sangat egois. Padahal Donghae sudah memberimu seluruh cintanya. Tapi kau malah memperlakukannya seperti itu. terang saja kalau dia muak dan memilih pergi."

"Chagi!" tegur Hangeng. "Jangan dipikirkan Hyukkie. Heechul Cuma bercanda." Hibur Hangeng.

Heechul merengut. "Sudahlah, Hannie. Buat apa kita memusingkan hubungan mereka yang sudah tak tertolong itu?" Heechul memberi smirknya pada Hyukjae. Ia lalu menggandeng lengan Hangeng dan menyeretnya pergi.

Meninggalkan Hyukjae yang masih terdiam. Atau lebih tepatnya melamun.

"… Hae…"

:

:

:

-POLARISE Café…

"Ini pesanan anda, tuan."

Hyukjae menatap es krim strawberry didepannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. cacing-cacing diperutnya ikut bersorak gembira. Akhirnya Hyukjae bisa makaaaan~!

Hyukjae meraih garpu, dan langsung menusuk pancake itu tanpa belas kasihan(?), lalu menelannya bulat-bulat tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk hidup lebih lama.(?)

Ia lalu meminum jus strawberrynya sampai habis, lalu memakan cake strawberrynya. Memang, panggil saja dia maniak strawberry, juga panggil saja dia rakus. Dia memang sangat lapar sekarang.

"Ohh~! Enak sekali~!" Hyukjae menepuk-nepuk perutnya gembira. "Kalau begini aku bisa bertahan hidup tanpa Donghae~!"

"_**Mungkin Donghae sudah muak denganmu, nyet~!"**_

Ekspresi Hyukjae berubah saat teringat lagi kata-kata Heechul.

"_**Apa kau pernah memikirkan perasaannya? Tidak! Kau hanya memikirkan perasaanmu saja. Kau egois, Hyukkie ya. sangat egois." **_

"_**Padahal Donghae sudah memberimu seluruh cintanya. Tapi kau malah memperlakukannya seperti itu."**_

Hyukjae memandangi gelasnya yang sudah kosong. Memainkan sedotannya dengan sedikit tak niat.

Ya, selama ini Donghae memang sangat mencintainya. Memberi Hyukjae semua perhatiannya. Selalu memperlakukan Hyukjae dengan lembut. Bahkan Donghae secara suka rela menerima Hyukjae yang tidak ada bedanya dari parasit.

Dan apa yang sudah Hyukjae berikan pada Donghae? Tidak ada. Hyukjae terus menghamburkan uang pemberian Donghae, membalas pertanyaan Donghae dengan malas, dan hanya memberatkan Donghae saja. dia bahkan lupa hari ulang tahun Donghae. Juga hari jadi mereka.

"_**Terang saja kalau dia muak dan memilih pergi."**_

Hyukjae teringat. Donghae tidak pernah meninggalkannya dalam waktu lama. Dia selalu berada disamping Hyukjae. Baik ketika Hyukjae membuka mata, maupun saat Hyukjae menutup mata. Donghae tidak pernah absen menemani Hyukjae.

"Aku orang yang menyedihkan…" lirih Hyukjae.

"… _**Saranghaeyo, Hyukkie! Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"**_

"_**Aku mungkin tidak setampan dan sekaya Choi Siwon! Tapi tak ada yang lebih mencintaimu dibandingkan aku!"**_

Dapat Hyukjae rasakan matanya memanas. Mengingat lagi kata-kata Donghae saat menembaknya. Betapa merahnya wajah Donghae dan betapa gugupnya namja itu. saat itu bibir Hyukjae tidak bisa menolak. Ketulusan Donghae dan rasa cintanya yang besar mampu membuat Hyukjae terhipnotis.

Triring~

Hyukjae mengernyit. Ia merogoh sakunya, dan menemukan nama Raja Setan tertera dilayar ponselnya. 'Sms dari Heechul hyung?' Hyukjae memutuskan membuka pesan dari Heechul.

"_Akan ada fase dimana, yang sabar menjadi muak, yang peduli menjadi masa bodo, yang setia menjadi pergi. –Ketika sabar, peduli, dan setianya tidak kau hargai. Dan sepertinya kau akan mengalami fase itu sebentar lagi, monyet. Hahahah!"_

Hyukjae melempar ponselnya jauh-jauh hingga mendapat pekikan dari pelayan café yang kebetulan berada didekatnya. Hyukjae cemberut. Heechul memang benar-benar setan! Masa mengiriminya pesan seperti itu! Hyukjae 'kan sedang galau! Dasar hyung tak berperasaan!

"…" tatapan Hyukjae menyayu. Donghae akan segera pulang 'kan…? Donghae tidak akan meninggalkannya 'kan? Donghae akan pulang beberapa hari lagi. Hyukjae yakin.

Donghae pasti pulang.

:

:

:

-One Week Later…

Hyukjae menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin. Wajahnya pucat, rambutnya berantakkan, dan jangan lupakan kantung mata hitam mengerikan dibawah mata bulatnya.

Sudah seminggu Donghae pergi meninggalkannya, dan tidak memberi kabar apapun padanya. Hyukjae sudah berusaha menghubungi Donghae, tapi ponselnya mati. Saat dia menanyakan soal Donghae pada teman sekantornya, mereka tidak bilang apa-apa.

Tentu Hyukjae merasa sangat sedih. Apakah Donghae sudah lupa tentangnya? Diacaknya surainya frustasi.

"… Hae…" lirihnya. "… Aku merindukanmu… maafkan aku selama ini… pulanglah… kumohon…" air mata mulai menggenangi sudut matanya. "Hyukkie mencintaimu… sangat… hiks… kumohon… pulanglah… aku berjanji tidak akan pernah membuatmu marah lagi…" isaknya sambil tetap menatap pantulan wajahnya dicermin. Terus berbicara meski dia tahu Donghae tidak akan mendengarnya.

"Hiks… Hyukkie janji… akan mencari pekerjaan… tidak akan memberatkan Hae lagi… tidak akan pulang malam lagi… tidak akan mabuk lagi…" Hyukjae menatap pantulan wajahnya dengan hancur. "Jadi… kumohon… hiks… kembalilah, Hae… kembalilah… aku merindukanmu…"

Hyukjae merasakan kakinya melemah, dan membuatnya jatuh terduduk dilantai kamar. Dipeluknya lututnya, berusaha meredam tangisnya. Dia merindukan Donghae. Dan merasa kehilangan saat Donghae meninggalkannya seperti ini.

Tidak apa-apa walaupun Donghae tidak sekaya Siwon ataupun Hangeng. Asalkan Donghae bisa terus berada disisinya. Sengsarapun tidak apa. Asal ada Donghae yang memeluknya ketika dia merasa kedinginan. Bahkan jika Hyukjae harus puasa makan cake strawberry kesukaannya, juga tidak masalah. Asalkan ada ciuman lembut Donghae yang lebih manis dibandingkan cake strawberry manapun.

… Hyukjae sangat merindukannya…

Krieet

"Hyukkie? Aku pul- Hyukkie?! Ada apa?!"

Drap

Drap

Bahkan sebelum Hyukjae dapat mencerna apa yang terjadi, sepasang lengan kekar telah merengkuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan erat.

"… Hae…?" panggilnya tak percaya.

"Ada apa? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Donghae cemas sambil meraba dahi Hyukjae. "Kau tidak demam, apa perutmu sakit?"

Mendengar suara Donghae, tangisan Hyukjae langsung pecah. Hingga membuat Donghae semakin kelabakan. "H-Hyukkie! Uljimma! Bagian mana yang sakit?!"

"Hatiku…"

Donghae mengernyit. "Ne?"

"Hatiku yang sakit…" bisik Hyukjae sambil membalas pelukan Donghae erat. "… Sakit saat kau meninggalkanku…"

Donghae terpaku sejenak, namun pandangannya melembut. Tangannya terangkat dan membelai surai Hyukjae penuh sayang. "Siapa yang bilang aku meninggalkanmu, hm…?"

Hyukjae mempoutkan bibirnya imut. "Kau meninggalkanku selama seminggu lebih tanpa memberi kabar apapun! Aku sudah mencoba menelepon ponselmu, tapi ponselmu malah mati!" marahnya.

Donghae kembali mengernyit. "Aku kehilangan ponselku. Dan aku sudah memberitahu kantor untuk mengabarimu soal keadaanku, kok…"

Hyukjae mengernyit. "Lalu kenapa mereka tidak-"

TRIRIRING~~

Hyukjae merogoh saku celananya, lalu menekan tombol answer.

"Yeoboseo, Heechul hyung?"

"_Bagaimana? kau sudah bertemu dengan Donghae? Hahahah~! Aku berani bertaruh kalian sedang berpelukan sekarang. Dan kunilai dari suaramu, kau pasti sedang menangis~! Ternyata rencanaku untuk memanas-manasimu berhasil~!"_

"Mwo?!"

"_Aku yang mengancam teman-teman kantor si Donghae untuk tidak memberitahumu soal keadaannya."_

Hyukjae melotot.

"_Nah, sekarang minta maaflah dengan benar! Jangan jadi bocah terus dong~! Yup, aku akan menantikan kabar bahagia kalian~! Annyeong~!"_

TUT

Hyukjae memandangi layar ponselnya dengan tidak percaya. Nenek sihir itu memang…

Donghae menepuk pelan pipi Hyukjae. "Ya Tuhan, Hyukkie… kau kurus sekali! Apa kau sudah makan?! Aku akan membuatkanmu makanan!" Donghae berdiri hendak pergi kedapur, namun Hyukjae buru-buru memeluknya dari belakang.

"Gajima, Hae… jangan tinggalkan aku lagi…" bisik Hyukjae dengan suara bergetar.

"Tapi Hyukkie… kau pasti lapar-"

"Tidak apa-apa!" potong Hyukjae. "Aku tidak masalah walau harus kelaparan! Yang penting aku bersama denganmu!"

"… Hyukkie… gwenchanayo…?" tanya Donghae dengan nada cemas.

"… Saranghaeyo…"

Hening melanda. Namun Hyukjae kembali bersuara.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu… aku sangat menyayangimu…" Hyukjae semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya dipunggung Donghae. "Maafkan aku… karena selama ini aku hanya merepotkanmu… aku selalu menyusahkanmu… padahal kau sangat perhatian padaku…"

Donghae tersenyum lembut. Ia berbalik, menangkup wajah Hyukjae yang sudah basah oleh air mata. Dikecupnya sudut mata Hyukjae dengan penuh sayang. "Uljimma, Hyukkie… aku tidak pernah menganggapmu merepotkan…"

Hyukjae semakin terisak. "Bohong…"

Donghae menggeleng. "Aku bahagia bisa bersama denganmu. Melihat wajahmu saat aku membuka mata, maupun saat aku hendak menutup mata. Aku bahagia bisa bersama dengan namja yang sangat kucintai. Namja paling berharga dalam hidupku…"

Hyukjae memandang obsidian Donghae, berusaha mencari kebohongan dimatanya, namun Hyukjae tidak menemukan apapun selain ketulusan dan cinta disana. Dapat ia rasakan matanya kembali memanas. "Mian, Hae… jeongmal…"

Donghae menarik Hyukjae untuk masuk kedalam pelukannya. "Karena kamu, aku dapat bertahan." Bisiknya. "Hanya kau yang bisa membuatku hidup, Hyukkie… aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu… bagaimana bisa kau mengira aku meninggalkanmu…?"

Hyukjae mencengkram kerah kemeja yang dipakai Donghae, lalu mencium bibir Donghae sebagai jawaban. Ya, dia juga tidak bisa hidup tanpa Donghae.

"… Jangan tinggalkan aku…" gumam Hyukjae setengah terisak.

"… Never…" jawab Donghae. "I'll stay with you forever, Love…"

Hening melanda. Hanya sesekali terdengar isakkan Hyukjae.

Donghae melepas pelukan Hyukjae, hingga mengundang tanya dari Hyukjae. "Aku ingin memberimu sesuatu, Hyukkie…" Donghae merogoh saku celananya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil yang sudah dibungkus pita dari saku celananya.

Hyukjae menerima kotak pemberian Donghae dengan bingung.

"Bukalah." Donghae tersenyum simpul.

Hyukjae menurut dan membuka kotak tersebut. Chocolatenya seketika membelalak saat melihat isi kotak tersebut. Sebuah cincin perak cantik bertahtakan permata kecil diatasnya. "… H-Hae… ini…"

"Saengil cukhae, sayang…" Donghae tersenyum lebar. "Mian aku meninggalkanmu seminggu ini… aku bekerja agar bisa membeli cincin itu… kau bilang Hangeng gege memberikan Heechul hyung cincin mahal, jadi aku berusaha membelikan cincin juga buatmu. Harganya memang tak semahal milik Heechul hyung, tapi aku akan lebih berusaha-"

"Saranghaeyo, Hae…!" Hyukjae memeluk Donghae, memotong kata-katanya. "Keberadaanmu saja sudah membuatku sangat bahagia… kau tidak perlu membelikanku barang-barang mahal…! Kau cukup berada disini… dan jangan pernah pergi…"

Donghae tersenyum. Dia tidak tahu apa yang membuat Hyukjae berubah seperti ini, tapi dia bahagia. Karena Hyukjaenya yang dulu telah kembali.

"Ne… aku berjanji… saranghaeyo, Hyukkie…" bisik Donghae sambil mengecup dahi Hyukjae lembut.

Hyukjae tersenyum senang. Baru saja dia hendak mencium Donghae, hpnya kembali berbunyi. Dari Heechul lagi.

"_Oh iya, aku hampir lupa. Selamat ulang tahun, monyet. Semoga hubunganmu dengan Donghae lancar. Yah~! Walau tak akan bisa selancar aku dan Hannie! Hahahha! Selamat bertambah tua~!"_

TIT

Dan sekali lagi, ponsel kesayangan Hyukjae itu kembali terbang, dan menemukan jalannya menuju dinding.

Singkatnya, rusak.

FIN

Nyahahah, gaje abis!XD/plak

Saengil cukhae, Hyukkie mom –walau telat banget! Semoga panjang umur, sehat selalu, makin cantik, makin seksi/plak/, dan makin mesra sama daddy~!XD

Mian kalo jelek ne! semoga gak terlalu mengecewakan!=w="

FF pertama Ucchan yang main pair utamanya HaeHyuk!XD biasanya Cuma jadi side pair aja! Tapi karena mood Ucchan lagi kepengen ngetik FF HaeHyuk, maka jadilah FF gaje ini. Btw, Ucchan udah pernah post ini di FB!XD

Review please?;3


End file.
